


Freedom

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I was just typing to type. Means nothing just a small thought that could go through someones mind after sex.

He laid down on the bed they just shared. It wasn't rushed or quiet like it has to be.  
They were free.  
He placed his finger tips to his lips. Still bruised from their love crashing onto them. How blessed he felt knowing his body was alive because of their love.  
His fingers traced all the places his lover had touched. He felt him there all over again, the yearning returned.  
He did not care what the world thought, he was in love and his body was marked with their love.  
Ecstasy left kiss marks from his neck to his legs. He would not cover those, they were marks of pride. His love was equally marked and equally showed pride in them .  
He was in a blissful state and nothing would tell him otherwise.  
How he was floating on this planet plagued with gravity was beyond his knowledge, but he would not question it much. He will just fall more in love and bring his lover with him as high as they could go.


End file.
